Christmas Day
by Elja
Summary: Oneshot. This is a story about christmas in the Drew and Nickerson households. Hope you enjoy !


**CHRISTMAS DAY.**

****

**_This is a oneshot about Nancy's christmas day – hense the totally original title. I know it's a bit late for xmas, but I was away so couldn't write earlier. Anyway, Merry xmas, hope you enjoy, and please review. :)_**

_"Rudolph the red nose reindeer _

_had a very shiny nose_

_and if you ever saw him . . ."_

"Go away," nineteen year old Nancy Drew murmered into her pillow.

Then suddenly she sat up straight. Today was christmas ! Time to get up. Nancy put on her slippers and went down to the kitchen, where she found her dad, Hannah their housekeeper, and half a dozen of her young cousins. Obviously the other adults weren't up yet.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Carson said to his daughter, reaching out to give her a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Nancy said, directing her reply at everone, then going over to hug Hannah as well.

"Can we open presants yet, please, please, please !" eight year old Sammy begged, jumping up and down in her teddy bear print slippers and matching pajamas.

Carson laughed. "Go and get your parents up and then we'll open presants.

Ten minutes later Sammy had managed to get all the adults up and the family was sitting around the Christmas tree in the living room, where Carson was starting to hand out presents.

"Oh, thank you so much, Aunt Eloise !" Nancy exclaimed as she opened the white sweater she'd been looking longingly at for weeks.

Her aunt leaned over and kissed on her cheek. "No problem. I hope it fits."

This was the way christmases were most years in the Drew household. Nancy's father had two younger sisters, and they were both there with their husbands and children. Nancy usually only saw her Aunt Amber at christmas, as she and her husband lived in Phoenix, and that was pretty far from River Heights, Illinois, where Nancy lived. Amber's second husband, Johnathon, was also there, along with their children James, who was five, and Simon, who was four. Sammy was also Amber's daughter, from her first marriage, as was her fourteen year old sister Rebecca.

Nancy's other Aunt, Eloise, who lived in New York, had just gotton married to Seth Cooper the year before and they now had a ten month old son named Jason. Nancy and Eloise had always gotton along well.

Also around the christmas tree was Hannah's niece, Gene, and Gene's six year old daughter Melanie. Gene and Melanie lived in River Hights also and had just come out that morning to spend christmas there.

As Nancy loked around at her relatives, she felt her mind wandering to her boyfriend, Ned Nickerson. She was going to his house to have lunch with his family, then he was coming to dinner with her family that night.

Nancy smiled to herself. Although her father didn't know it, Ned was planning on spending the night. And sinse the relatives had taken up all the guest rooms . . .

* * *

"Dad ! I'm heading out to Ned's now !" Nancy called as she grabbed her coat from the closet at quarter to eleven.

"Ok – be back by five or so," Carson answered. "We're eating at about six."

"Sure thing," Nancy said. With a quick wave, she was off.

Climbing into her blue mustang, Nancy sighed in relief. She loved seeing her relatives, but having so many little kids around for the past week had been tiring, and Nancy was glad of the break.

As she drove the fifteen minutes to Mapleton, where Ned lived, she admired the soft white snow, glistening in the sun, that had blanketed the area on christams eve.

It was a beautiful day, and Nancy enjoyed the drive to Mapleton. She pulled into Ned's driveway, grabbed the gifts she'd been sent over with, and ran up the steps to his house.

Before Nancy even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the door was flung open and she found herself being swept up into Ned's arms.

"Merry Christmas !" he murmered into her hair, holding her close.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered back, her voice muffled against his chest.

Nancy laughed when she pulled back – Ned was wearing a red and green knitted sweter with santa and his sleigh and reindeer on it. Complete with fuzzy bobbles as decorations on the christmas trees in the background.

"What do you think ?" Ned asked, twirling around with his arms out so she could get the full effect. "Aunt Ida made it – and she's slightly loony, I should warn you."

Nancy laughed. "As long as you're here to protect me, I don't care," she said, melting into his arms as he kissed her.

"Oooohhhh. Ned has a girlfriend !" suddenly they were interupted by a chorus of voices around then.

Pulling away from Ned, Nancy saw three young faces staring at her with open fascination. His cousins he'd mensioned would be there. Nancy had been to Ned's house for christmas last year, but then it had just been him and his parents, and she hadn't met his out of town relatives.

"Nancy, this is Billy, Joseph, and Emma," Ned said, gesturing to the kids, who all looked somewhere around ten. "Oh, and this is Josh," he said, as an older boy, about sixteen, walked into the room. "And, everyone, this is Nancy," Ned said, putting his arm around her waist.

Emma was staring at her curiously. "Are you Ned's girlfriend ?" she asked.

Nancy nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Oh, I thought so. He talks about you a lot." And with that, she ran into the kitchen and yelled, "Ned's girlfriend is here !"

"Don't mind her," Ned said, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"Nancy! Merry Christmas !" Ned's mother Edith exclaimed, dropping the spoon she was using and giving Nancy a big hug.

Nancy hugged her back and replied, "Merry Christmas."

"Whoa," Ned cut in, "Let her breathe, mom," he said with a grin.

Edith let go of Nancy, but was still wearing a smile that reached up to her eyes. Nancy and Edith had always gotton along well, and Nancy felt like she could talk to Ned's mother about anything.

"Lunch should be ready in about half an hour," Edith said. "Oh, Nancy, I guess I had better introduce you to eveyone."

After the introductions had been made and Edith turned downed Nancy's offer to help in the kitchen, Ned grabbed her hand and dragged her into the living room.

"On second thoughts," he said, seeing the crowded living room, "Lets go upstairs."

Nancy smiled at him. "Sounds good to me – but shouldn't we be sociable ? After all, it is christmas."

Ned squeezed her hand. "We can be after I give you a proper christmas kiss, seeing as we were so rudely interupted before."

Nancy laughed. "I think I can handle that," she said as Ned pulled her into his room and kicked the door closed.

He sat on his desk chair by the door and pulled Nancy onto his lap. "Now we can do this right," he murmered agaist her lips, kissing her tenderly. Nancy felt a tingle go up her spine as she slid her arms around Ned's neck, pulling herself closer to him and kissing him back.

Ned ran one hand gently through her hair and let the other rest on her right hip. He moved it up slowly and cupped her chin in his hand, kissing her more deeply.

Then suddenly a cough made them pull apart.

Lying on Ned's bed, previously un-noticed, was the strangest looking women Nancy had ever seen. She looked around sixty and had wild frizzy gray hair (streaked with red and green), a sweater not unlike the one Ned was wearing (although it sported flashing christmas trees), red and silver sparkling striped leggings (that were about two inched too short), and bue metalic platform shoes that looked like something The Spice Girls used to wear.

Nancy had to put her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. This had to be Ned's Aunt Ida.

As if he'd read her mind, Ned whispered "Aunt Ida" in her ear.

"Aunt Ida, what are you doing in here ?" Ned asked, making no effort to get up.

Ida sat up like a zombie in an electric chair, arms straight out in front of her, eyes wild. She looked around. "Oh, I was just sleeping, my dear Neddy-poops," she said in a shrill, high pitched voice.

"Uh huh. Well, do you think you could sleep somewhere else – Nancy and I kinda want some privacy."

Ida looked around her, appearing to be considering his request. Then she swung her spindly legs over the bed. "Well, I must say, your toilet looks like a mighty inviting place to sleep. I think I'll curl up on that fluffy pink toilet seat cover," she muttered to herself as she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, Nancy burst out laughing. "You were't kidding she was a bit loony !" she exclaimed.

Ned smiled. "I'm deffinately changing my sheets tonight. Although on second thoughts, maybe I wont need to." He grinned slyly at Nancy. "Did you ask your dad if I could sleep over ?"

Nacy shook her head. "I was thinking of asking him at the time, so he thinks it was just spur of the moment. I mean, we weren't going to actually do anything, besides sleep together. Literally," she added with a grin.

Ned nodded. "So you don't think he'd like that ?"

Nancy shrugged, fiddling with the silver fob chain around Ned's neck. "We'll have to see. I'm pretty good at convincing him."

Then she hopped up from Ned's lap. "I'm kind of out of the romantic mood now. You wanna go downstairs? I'm starved and I saw some delicious looking christmas cake sitting on the coffe table."

Ned held out him hand and she pulled him up, leading the way downstairs.

* * *

"Thankyou so much for lunch," Nancy said to Ned's parents as she and Ned pulled their coats on later that day on their way to Nancy's house.

"No problem," Edith said. She hugged Nancy and Ned, then with a wave, they headed out to Nancy's car.

"Tootles, sweety-poopsies !" Nancy heard Ida call behind them.

"Boy she is weird," Nancy said to Ned when they were belted into her mustang.

Ned laughed. "She's good entertainment."

That's for shore, Nancy thought. All afternoon Ida had provided constant entertainment, from juggling alphabet spagghety cans, to doing backward roles over the couch, to playing and singing along to her own made up christmas carols on the piano.

It had been an interesting but fun afternoon. Now it was time for dinner at her house.

Nancy pulled into her driveway, and she and Ned were again greeted by a chorus of cousins in the doorway. Nancy made the introductions to Hannah's niece and her daughter, as Ned had met everyone else at christmas the year before. And he already knew her Aunt Eloise pretty well. Infact, both Nancy and Ned had been there when Eloise and Seth first met, and Ned had come to the wedding.

Christmas dinner passed pretty much as it did at the Nickersons. (Minus Aunt Ida).

Hannah had made a delicious roast christmas dinner, along with mouthwatering desert (which Ned had three helping of), and more christmas cake.

Rebecca had helped Melanie and Sammy build a snowman, winter fort, and snowangels in the backyard, and Sammy insisted on giving Nancy and Ned the grand tour.

After they were all stuffed with food, everyone squeezed into four cars and went on a tour to see the christmas lights around River Heights. It was a tradition that the Drew's always carried out after christmas dinner every year.

When they got home, everyone was in good spirits, and Nancy decided now would be a good time to ask her dad if Ned could spend the night.

Carson was in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Hannah. It was late, and Gene and Melanie had gone home and the other adults were tucking the younger children into bed.

Rebecca was still up, sitting on the other couch reading a book she'd gotton for christmas. That could work to advantage, Nancy thought. Having someone else in the room would make her father less likely to get into a heavy discussion about it.

Holding Ned's hand, Nancy led him over to the couch. She sat down next to her dad and Ned sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Good christmas," Nancy commented with a smile.

Carson took a sip of coffe and smiled back at his daughter. "Yes, it was."

Nancy decided to get right to the point. "Dad, would it be cool if Ned stayed here tonight ?"

Carson looked taken aback for a moment. They'd never discussed her love life before, and Nancy was pretty sure Carson intended to keep it that way. She'd always talked to Hannah about boys, but it wasn't up to Hannah to decide wether or not her boyfriend could sleep over. In her room.

"Umm," Carson finally said, "There aren't any places left to sleep are there ?"

Nancy felt everyone looking at her and could feel a blush sweaping over her cheeks. "Uh, we were kinda thinking he could stay in my room. We wont do anything," she added quickly, "I promise. Just sleep."

Nancy could see the wheels turning in her father's head. Finally he nodded. "I suppose that would be ok, if it's ok with Ned's parents. Aftre all, you two are pretty much adults yourselves now. I trust you to be responsible," he said, giving them a tight smile.

"Thanks dad !" Nancy hugged her father, and over his shoulder saw Hannah give her a little smile of approval. She smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks," Ned added. "And it is ok with my parents."

Carson nodded. "Ok, then. Behave you two," he said with a grin.

Nancy laughed. "We will."

* * *

"Here, this is for you," Ned said when they were alone in her room later that night. He pulled a beutifully wrapped present out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"And this is for you," Nancy replied, handing him his gift, which had been in her bedside dresser.

"Wow !" Ned exclaimed, looking at the assortment of things Nancy had given him – a big box of his favourite chocolates, a cd she knew he wanted, a new computer game, and a Chicago Bulls hoodie. Ned loved basketball and was a great player, and they'd been his favourite team since he was five.

"Thanks, Nan," he said, wrapping his arms around her and huggind her tightly.

"You're welcome," she replied, then opened his presant as gently as she could, not wanting to wreck the gold paper.

Inside was a gorgeous teddy bear, wearing a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond around its neck. The dimond was not cut into a shape, but left rough the way it was found. Nancy thought it was beautiful.

She kissed Ned hard on the mouth then squeezed him as hard as she could. "Thankyou so much. It's beautiful. And the bear in gorgeous."

Ned kissed her forehead. "I'm glad."

After they'd put their presants away, Ned yawned. "I'm beat. You know, I don't think we're going to get as much making out done as we thought," he said with a grin, glancing at her bedroom clock, which read almost midnight.

Nancy smiled. "Yeah, I was woken up early by Rudolph the red nosed reindeer," she said with a laugh. "Well, I guess we'd better get changed."

Ned nodded and turned away from her while he stripped down to his boxers.When he turned back around, Nancy was still standing there. "Nan ? You gonna put your jammies on ? Or do you want me to turn around?" he asked with a grin.

Nancy blushed and shook her head. "You can look. But ya aint gonna see much," she said, smiling and turning away from him.

She pulled her top and off, and could feel Ned's eyes on her back as she pulled the straps of her bra down.

She turned back towards him, still in her bra and pants, and grabbed her night gown from under her pillow.

She pulled her pants off then slipped the nightie over her head before taking off her bra. She knew Ned had been watching her the whole time, but chose not to acknowledge it.

Instead, she climbed into her side of the bed and motioned for Ned to get in beside her.

When he was next to her, she snuggled up to him and lay her head on his chest. Ned held her tightly in his arms, and to Nancy it felt completely right.

"I love you, Nancy," he whispered softly, stroking his hand up and down her back and laying a kiss on her hair.

"I Love you, too, Ned," Nancy whispered back. She shifted slightly so she could just make out his face in the dark.

Ned was smiling, and he pulled her close again, this time pulling her into a long and loving kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Nancy cuddled up to him again. "Merry Christmas, Ned."

"Merry Christmas, Nancy," he replied, cuddling her close as they fell asleep together at midnight on christmas day.

****

**_Merry christmas and happy new year – hope you enjoyed, please review ! Thanks :)_**


End file.
